


Frosted Windows

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: It's cold outside and Raihan has such a nice hoodie
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Frosted Windows

An arm is thrown around your sleeping frame, hands sliding down to hold your wrist, slender fingers finding your hands and interlocking with yours. You groan and tug your hand and his towards your chest, humming softly, a smile creeping itself onto your features. You’re pulled against, back meeting a chest and you bury your legs under his.

“Being awfully cuddly today,” a voice mutters against the shell of your ear. “Did I do anything to deserve this?”

“It’s cold out,” you mutter, letting go of his hand and turning around to face Raihan, warm, sleepy eyes meeting his bright, cyan colored eyes. “And you happen to be the right amount of warmth right now.” He nods against you and places his chin above your head. 

You rest against him,wrapping your arms around him, hands splayed across his back, pulling him closer to you. You nuzzle into his chest, the glowy rays from the sun lighting the room in a pale light and the frost from the inside edges on the window and displays spiderwebs of ice across the glass. 

“I got places to be, you know?” His hand rests above your waist and he rubs soft circles onto you, slowly leaning away from you, chuckling when you pout and shake your head. “I don’t know why you’re upset. I’m the one leaving the bed.”

“I wanted to cuddle today,” you moan, peeking an eye open when he rises from the bed, body met with a cool breeze when the blanket parts. He mumbles an apology and tucks you in again. You turn to watch as he disappears into the attached bathroom. You close your eyes for a moment only to open them again to find him dressed, signature hoodie around his frame. You give him sad eyes and he shakes his head. 

“Don’t give me that look,” he juts out his lower lip, “you know I prefer being in bed with you.”

“I’m gonna miss you today,” you sigh, pulling the blanket tighter around your cold frame. 

“I’m going to miss you too.” he turns around and stands near the bed. “I’ll be back in no time.”

You hold out your arms and he raises a brow in confusion. “Let me keep your hoodie. I’ll give it back when you return.” He bursts out in laughter and shakes his head. You frown and reach your hands out, making grabby motions. “Rai! Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie,” you whine, burying yourself deeper into the blankets. 

“But it’s my signature hoodie,” he says, mimicking your tone, tugging on the sleeves. “How else will people know who I am?”

“I’m sure the dragons and announcement of your name will give it away,” you snark, feeling your eyes droop. “Come on, you’re going to be gone practically the whole day. I need something to remember you by,” you yawn and shuffling under the covers. 

“You make it sound like I’m dying,” he replies, sitting at the edge of the shared bed, petting at your hair. “I’ll give you another one of my hoodies. How does that sound?”

“It won’t be the same,” you lament, giving him a pout. “But I guess it’ll do for the time being. But when you get back, the hoodie is mine- got it? No ifs, ands, or buts.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss against your hairline. “Yeah, I got it. I’ll come back and toss the hoodie on you. No complaints on my part- promise.” he holds up a hand in honor and rises from the bed with a small groan. “Wish me luck, will ya?”

Good luck!” The corners of your eyes prick with tears when you yawn. “‘I’ll try to make it when it’s your turn. If not, I’ll be watching you from the television.”

“Mm,” he hums. He rolls his shoulders and adjusts the hood. “I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”


End file.
